Hubard
Hubard is a wealthy merchant in King's Landing. Appearance Hubard is of a pale complexion. He has light-gray hair and the crown of his head is entirely bald. He has a gray mustache that hangs over his mouth. He has brown eyes. His face is lightly wrinkled and sagging. He has a big nose, small lips, drooping eyelids, and a cleft chin. He dresses as a lord or nobleman would, though never in armor. He wears everything from tabards to doublets, always in vibrant colors, most often in a pink color. He usually wears baggy trousers for pants, usually matching his torso's wear. He is rarely seen without a flask or a skin of wine at his hip. History Hubard was born to a wealthy merchant family. Being taught the ways of a merchant family at a young age, he developed an acumen for the trade. Hubard's uncle, Horton, tried to show him a thing or two in swordsmanship. Hubard didn't care for the art of warfare or battle so he gave up to Horton's disappointment. When Hubard was a boy, he liked to cause unrest and chaos in his house. He would steal from the household funds, and blame his sister, planting part of the evidence on her and keeping the rest for himself. He wrote fake unsolicited love letters to his sister, posing as a coal-boy she hated, even going so far as to dab the parchment with a chunk of coal for authenticity. She eventually confronted the boy, much to his confusion, and left the poor boy in tears after many a harsh words were said. Perhaps she should have realized the coal-boy likely wouldn't be able to write, doubtless it gave Hubard great joy to see his plan succeed. The worst of his boyish games was when he got a local trader imprisoned after spreading false rumors about him. Sabotage truly delighted Hubard. During the War of the Lords Scorned, Horton was killed in the Battle of the Banks, arguably the easiest of the battles during the war. The family mourned for him, but life continued on. Hubard followed his father out at night on various occasions, keeping hidden and far behind him. He saw him take part in various shameful acts, from buying tavern girls for the night to getting so drunk he'd piss himself and pass out on the floor. Hubard had became an agent of intrigue. One night, he followed his father out, and watched him get stabbed to death in a drunken brawl. Hubard wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't come to his father's aid until after he had drew his last breath. He approached his father's corpse, in a pool of blood outside a tavern, and dug through his pockets. He knew his father always kept his will on him, and Hubard needed to see what was left for him by his father. According to the will, an entire half of the household possessions were to be left to Sallei. This just wasn't going to do. Hubard was the man of the house now, and he should get the better of the deals not the same deal as his sister. He hired a man to forge the letter for him, and copy the signature, so starting his career in espionage. He had altered it to leave every penny in his name, leaving his poor sister with nothing. He would still allow his sister to live with him, but she would soon sail off with her sea captain husband, leaving her two children behind, one still a newborn babe. Neither his sister nor her husband were seen by Hubard since then. He presumes them both dead. After his mother's death he had full control over his household and business, and had started working his magic to bring himself to great wealth and prosperity. He grew a small ring of corruption in King's Landing, managing his spy ring and using subterfuge often to achieve his goals. He used his father's trading knowledge imparted to him years ago to continue trade and increase revenue. He would fall in his father's footsteps in more ways than taking on the family business. He took to the drink in his boredom and finds that he can't stay away from it for long. His many years of excessive drinking left him with a sickly affliction. He cares nothing for it, so far it has only been a minor inconvenience to him, and the taste of the drink outweighs the pain he feels from his dying liver, but things are sure to change for the worse if he doesn't correct his destructive habit in his old age. Now he rules his household with the aid of his nephews, Merrett and Pate. Merrett acting as his assistant, and Pate as his bodyguard. Recent Events 380 AC Sixth Moon: * Spent months eliminating competition in King's Landing using less-than-noble means, from forgery, to slander. Seventh Moon: * Organized a new spy ring in The Arbor. * Attempted and failed to destroy vineyards in The Arbor. * Hubard's trade was affected by the blockade of King's Landing. He petitioned other merchants for signatures to bring to the Small Council to ask for a resolve to the blockade. The petition failed miserably. Eighth Moon: * With no support, Hubard makes it his own personal mission to end the blockade and free up his sea trade routes once more. He swears vengeance against those who wronged and stole from him, and will stop at nothing until he feels the situation is rectified. * Hubard's spies successfully turn the loyalty of seven warships, formerly under the command of Lord Velaryon, which arrive in the port of King's Landing. * Hubard meets with the Hand of the King and is tasked to assist him with routing the 900 Rykker men outside King's Landing. * Hubard's nephew Pate and his twenty good men fail to route the army. Hubard, enraged with Pate's failure, blames him and the two have a falling out. * Hubard hires Everett Ashwillow as the new leader of his guards. Ninth Moon: * Hubard meets again with the Hand of the King to offer a second chance at getting rid of the Rykker men. Hubard asks for the Lord Rykker to be transferred into his custody. His request is accepted. * Attempting to get Rykker's support, Hubard meets with Rykker while imprisoned in his wine cellar. Lord Rykker refuses to give the crown support and Hubard has him killed. * Hubard employs the help of Isolt Rivers to run a competing in out of business. He gives her his word that he will recommend her to Danos Seaworth, his smuggling contact. * Hubard pays Tobo Blackshield to kill a member of the goldcloaks who had been investigating Hubard's business affairs for foul play. Tenth Moon: * Family Father - Alyn(Deceased) Mother - Pia(Deceased) Uncle - Horton(Deceased) Sister - Sallei(Missing, most likely deceased) Nephew - Merrett Nephew - Pate Household Merrett - Acts as the steward for Hubard's lands and household funds, helping his uncle manage them as well as perform other day-to-day tasks. Pate - Acts as Hubard's personal bodyguard, as well as his enforcer. Category:Hubard Category:King's Landing Category:Merchant Category:Crownlander